


Universe

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Blaine makes some sappy confession why he is anesthetized.





	

Blaine always knew a lot of weird facts but when he was anesthetized because they needed to take out his tooth out it was just hilarious.   
Kurt was with Pamela and Michael in the clinic and when they entered Michael was filming  
-Hi-said Blaine-Missed you   
-Really?-asked Kurt  
Blaine nodded  
-Did you know penguins only have one partner their whole life?-asked Blaine  
-Interesting-said Kurt   
Blaine nodded   
-We need to go-said Pamela  
-No-said Blaine hugging Kurt  
-I’m going with you-said Kurt  
Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt as they walked out. Michael filmed as Blaine talked about the universe.  
-You know what-said Blaine  
-What?-asked Kurt buckling him in the car  
-You are my whole universe-said Blaine  
-You are mine too-said Kurt  
Blaine smiled and leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder. He fell asleep on the journey and Pamela showed him the footage when he woke up. Blaine was more than embarrassed and erased the video. Pamela let him because Kurt had a copy in his house.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
